


grief

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, little bit of smooching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: Viktor & V head to her apartment after Jackie's ofrenda.things get interesting.
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	grief

**Author's Note:**

> this was born from a suggestion on tumblr. part 2 one day probably?  
> lemme know what you think ily

V kicks her heels off the moment she steps into her apartment, throwing her jacket and purse onto the desk as she goes. She runs her fingers back through her hair, swallowing thickly as her gaze moves over the mess her place has become. It’s been - quite a difficult few weeks, and it shows in the strewn clothes and bottles, a chair broken and on its side from a particularly bad night. V doesn’t have the patience to feel embarrassed, not after just coming home from her best friends ofrenda. Instead she grabs the small bin from the bathroom, picking up whatever trash she can find.

“Sorry for the mess,” V says softly, swallowing around the lump in her throat. “You, ah - you want a coffee, or somethin’ stronger?”

Vik is standing just inside the door, fingers slipping over the cuff of his suit jacket as he struggles to unbutton it. They hadn’t said much on the way here; not much to say, really. He still couldn’t find his voice, afraid that once he did he’d yell or cry or both. Jackie was a bright light in this city, a loud and lovable presence that always knew how to make Vik laugh. And now he was dead, on a botched gig that took V’s life too. He looks up at her as she tidies, trained eye spotting the tremble in her hands and the unshed tears in her eyes. Two of the best he’d ever known, both of ‘em dead in one gig. A goddamned miracle she was breathing, but - but not for long. The thought makes his hand curl into a tight fist. Vik wants to walk up to her and grab her by the arms, make her understand that she’s gonna be just like Jackie if she doesn’t find the solution to the chip; she’ll die and he can’t do a fucking thing about it, what good is him being a doctor if he cant even save the people he lo-

“Stronger,” Vik finally answers her, voice thick as he sheds his jacket, hanging it on the back of her desk chair.

V all but tosses the now-full bin back into the bathroom, gesturing at the couch as she moves to her bed. “Make yourself comfortable,” she says to Vik, brushing her hand over his arm and offering a small smile. She kneels down on the bed, shoving knickknacks and photos on the shelf out of the way. It takes a minute of digging through her collection before her fingers wrap around the neck of a bottle, a memory bubbling to the forefront of her mind making her smile.

V stands from the bed, holding the bottle of Johnnie Walker up towards Vik. She throws herself down next to him with a chuckle, fingers running up and down the side of the bottle.

“Blue Label,” Vik says with an air of appreciation. His arm is stretched across the back of the couch, one foot up on the table. V holds the bottle up to inspect it, chuckling quietly.

“This was my granddad’s whiskey of choice. He bought me this bottle for my 21st birthday, just before he died. Never had an occasion to crack it open 'til now,” she explains, reaching for the bottle opener on the coffee table. Vik watches her rip open the label and shove the corkscrew in, tongue between her teeth. It opens with a satisfying pop, and she tosses the cork and the opener back onto the table before leaning back against his side, pulling her legs up onto the couch. She raises the bottle up before pressing it to her lips, taking a deep pull. She coughs after swallowing, shaking her head and handing the bottle to Vik.

“Just as I thought,” V says, sounding breathless, “tastes like paint thinner.”

Vik snorts a laugh as he takes the bottle from her, his arm on the couch moving to wrap around her shoulders. V sighs softly at his touch, leaning her head against the side of his chest. Vik glances down at her with a soft smile, bringing the bottle up and taking a mouthful of the whiskey.

“To Jackie,” he says after swallowing, handing the bottle back to V’s shaking fingers. He doesn’t mention the tears that start to fall down her cheek, for which she’s grateful.

“To Jackie.”

* * *

Time passes. V isn’t certain how much, exactly; only marking the hours by the bottle getting lighter and the apartment darkening around them. She’s laying back against the armrest, her legs across Vik’s lap. Her hair is a messy tumble down her shoulders, and she’s certain her makeup is a mess as she giggles against the bottle.

“Dont you dare bring up -”

“It was funny -”

“It was embarrassing!”

Vik laughs as she smacks his arm, her face hearing in a flush as they reminisce about a gig she’d botched, early in their friendship.

“The look on your face, staring up from the window. Fuck, I’ll never forget that.”

V groans, shoving the bottle at him so she can bury her face in her hands. Vik squeezes her bare knee, placing the nearly-empty bottle on the coffee table. He’d been staring at her legs for a while, distracted by the realization he’d never actually seen them before. He didn’t picture her as a skirt wearing type, and when she walked into the Coyote wearing the tight skirt and high heels his brain had stuttered. Vik shakes his head, dispelling the image and glancing up at her face.

She’s watching him with a small smile, face propped up on her fist. Her other hand she moves to brush over his, entwining their fingers together silently.

“I’m glad you’re here,” V says after a minute, sitting up just enough to bring herself closer to him. She’s looking at him with those bright eyes and that sweet smile and Vik feels his heart clench, knowing he’s fucked.

“Always be here for you, sweetheart,” he says, voice gruff as he runs his hand up her leg. V’s fingers tighten around his, and before he knows it she’s moving, his hand falling from her leg as she pushes herself closer to him, close enough to feel her breath fan against his face. Vik whispers her name, a warning and a plea both. V only shakes her head, lifting her free hand to press it gently against his neck, his pulse jumping at her touch. She looks at him with pupils blown, eyes shooting down to glance at his mouth before -

Vik pulls her in before he can stop himself, capturing her lips in a searing kiss. She moans against him, fingers moving to tangle in his short hair. Her mouth opens against him, tongue tentatively teasing at his. She tastes like the whiskey they’d been sharing, and he swallows down the sweet sounds she makes.

V moves to straddle his waist, her hands in his hair as she grinds down against him. Vik moans at the friction, hands going to her hips on instinct. Her weight on him feels like heaven, and he digs his fingers into her curves as he nips at her bottom lip.

V shudders above him, pushing her hair over her shoulder as she pulls away from their kiss, breathing heavily. Her cheeks are red and her lips swollen, and Vik cant help but reach to run his thumb across the sweep of her cheekbone. Her eyes slip shut at the touch and she _smiles_ \- wide and radiant and beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> viktorsvector.tumblr.com


End file.
